


【不仲】2.隐雷之冬

by tuoseji



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuoseji/pseuds/tuoseji
Summary: 京本视角对于那件事情的回忆，和北斗的回忆完全不一样，可以作为一个小糖（什么）我好喜欢那盆花🌸
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 1





	【不仲】2.隐雷之冬

「喂，京本，这样的宴会，我们就非去不可吗？」  
北斗在摇摇晃晃的车厢里站着，几乎要问出口了。  
但身边坐着的人似乎已经精疲力竭，困倦得靠在自己身上径直睡了过去，一扇一扇窗户的阴影飞驰而去，眉头在幻灭的光影中微微结在了一起。  
像深夜失去了光照的睡莲，一声不响地收敛了层层叠叠的花瓣。  
从这个角度看，他的脸被一圈鼠灰色的衣领环绕着，气息翕动，间或在柔软的毛领上照出浅浅的涟漪，从脸颊至颈项，愈发显出惊人的雪白。  
也说不上来是第几次见到他被区区一场晚宴击倒。  
北斗见他如此萎靡的样子，不觉就噤了声；很显然，他不乐意去赴宴，根本没必要问。  
  
脸上堆着笑容的不认识的妇人，在暖烘烘的室内露着大半个后背，攲斜着身子端着酒杯凑上来和他说话，名贵的珠宝折射着亮片一样的廉价的彩色的光，刺得人眼睛发疼。但他还是笑容体面，进退有度地应答着。明明被提问的全是与他的花艺无关的琐碎人情世故，也不能着恼，脸上浮现的礼节性笑意，看了心里真难受。  
酒，北斗很愿意替他接过来一口气饮尽；他说自己年纪小，不准自己喝酒。  
  
「这样的宴会，我们就非去不可吗？」  
「……这样名流云集的宴会都不去，时代纷然变化，他们真的就要把松村两个字一点一点地从记忆里剔除出去了。」  
北斗可以想象他会以怎样嘲弄的神情说出这样的答案。  
「还会有人记得老师吗？」  
在老师的年代，在晴天的佛寺周围，慕松村之名前来观花的人曾挤满了宽阔的行道。  
  
父亲故去之后，京本作为父亲唯一的弟子，留在了家里继续维持着松村家的家业，说是偌大家业，说是声名在外，北斗对此并没有什么实感。  
插花，他一点兴趣也没有。  
庆幸的是父亲似乎早就看出了自己志不在此，并没有寄振兴家业的希望于自己身上。可京本是父亲门下的唯一一位学生，几乎是没有任何悬念地接手了家业，以他自己的风格与方式继续全力经营着，到了今天，松村流不但不衰落，甚至比父亲那时候还要更加声名远播。  
他也只好装模作样地跟着他一起学习莳弄花草。  
  
翌日清晨，地上的霜还没来得及化，又看见他早早地站在院子里看花。  
「今天是周日，没有客人预约，起这么早？你昨天又醉成那样——头疼不疼？」  
「今天会有客人来的。」  
他笃定地笑着，咔嚓一声剪下手边的山茶。  
「这还没开呢。」北斗不理解地凑到他手边去看那小小的青色花苞，花苞干干瘦瘦的一个，没什么可看，他只觉得那掐着花的手指真是漂亮。  
「昨天宴会上的那位佐藤先生对插花看起来很有兴趣，今天说不定会来，——会客室收拾干净没有？」  
北斗点头，心里还是觉得不安。  
昨天那个姓佐藤的外国人，看起来过于热情，也不像是会对这种东方趣味感兴趣的人，……硬要说的话，倒更像是冲着京本他本人来的。  
北斗想得出神，恐怕是下意识地露出了不情愿的神色。  
京本心里知道他想的什么，微微一笑，将手里的花骨朵掷进他怀里，「别又闹别扭，那位佐藤先生不是坏人，不用担心。」  
  
他虽然是毫不介意地笑着，北斗却怎么也不能释怀。  
他说这话不是没有根据，以前确实有过那种半知半解，慕名而来的坏家伙，借着来学习插花的名义在家里对老师动手动脚，北斗那回偶然看见了，头脑发热，一时冲动，拿着竹竿儿就把人给打出了家门，当晚还跟忍气吞声的京本生了好大一场气。  
他恼恨京本面对那样的羞辱居然还能保持温顺从容，恼恨京本从来不和自己透露一点儿委屈……当然他知道自己说到底根本不是在生京本的气。  
京本也装聋作哑，只当他是在叛逆期。  
  
「你看见了，人家是正经来学习的。」送走了佐藤先生，京本松了一口气。  
话是那么说，北斗还是觉得那个人看京本的眼光尤其不一样……而且，插花的时候，他为什么要让那个人碰着自己的手呢？那不是只有自己才能得到的偏爱与殊宠吗？  
小时候京本手把手教自己如何剪枝，剪刺，银色的剪刀握在白色的手里，老得发黄了的月季刺，零零碎碎地在剪刀声中落了满地，咔嚓咔嚓，自己往往看得出了神，把手完全放心地交给了他，有时候甚至于剪破了花朵，划破了手指。京本对自己的心不在焉大感恼火，但也会一边骂一边心疼地给自己找来创可贴止血。  
……  
北斗也知道自己不过是在嫉妒罢了，可是顾忌京本的心情，就没有吭声。  
  
京本也隐隐知道他在为了什么事不愉快，但关于那些幽微难明的感情，他早已经决定了不再提起。上一次只是稍微润湿了指尖，险些戳破窗户纸，已然闹得两个人差一点分道扬镳。  
他默许了北斗偶尔的生闷气，闹别扭，已经是最大限度，不能再前进一步了。  
毕竟还在青春期，是会有情难自禁的时候。  
……  
不能够细想，他还是愿意把那一夜的越界想成是一场花月香沉的梦，两个人都有错，两个人迟早会醒的。  
  
「这些事，你用不着管。」  
话到嘴边却成了冷淡的只言片语，穿着灰色和服的纤细背影消失在了黄栌色的帘子后。  
褪了色的旧竹帘打在廊柱上，啪的一声。  
  
北斗知道他又不把自己当一回事了，眼看着他进了阴凉的屋内，仍旧捡起地上的花洒浇花，太阳照在扬起的水滴上，光线强烈得使他几乎眼盲。  
  
  
「今夜的事你就忘了吧，这些东西你也不用学了……干些什么随你自己喜欢，别再……这种事，这种事是不行的。」  
他慢慢整理好衣裳，低着头用手指拢好头发，低声开口。  
似乎还带了点儿抑制不住的颤抖。  
北斗自知这回做了错事，垂头未及言语，眼泪零零落落。  
「……非得走吗？」  
「这是你的家，哪儿有赶你走的道理，不过，你要是不想留下来，随你；什么时候要回来，也随你。」  
京本看他缩在月亮照得到的角落里委屈地掉眼泪，心里也发酸，可是不行了，真的不行了，他才这么小……从他青涩地吻上来的那一刻起，两个人就再也不可能相安无事地相处了。  
稚嫩的手指颤抖着掀开了衣襟，少年蜷缩在怀里如同闭着眼的小兽拼了命地寻求巢穴。  
  
「我们别再接待那些人了，京本……我们把门锁上吧，永远不要他们进来了……」  
他眼里水气弥漫，亲吻和雨滴纷纷地落下来。  
……不知道是哪里出了错，竟然造成今天这个荒唐的局面。  
京本狠着心，声色俱厉把他从身上推开。  
  
老师把松村家的声名托付给自己，把年幼的孩子也托付给自己，光是其中一样，他就已经应接不暇了。花艺，他每天都在精进，来这里上课的学生，也总有那么一两个是诚心学习的，他已经尽力了。  
至于北斗……他真的拿北斗没有办法。  
他不知道北斗原来是以那样的眼光看着自己。  
  
「……我知道了，我以后不再干涉你的事了。」  
北斗再抬起头来，脸上已经干净得一丝泪痕也看不见。  
而京本端坐在衣衫凌乱的地上，也收起了那副凄然的神色，脸上的线条凛然如百合。  
荒唐的一夜封缄，谁也闭口不言。  
  
  
佐藤先生看起来是真的对花艺感兴趣，按照北斗近于严苛的冷眼旁观，虽然他偶尔也会说些不相关的话逗京本开心，该认真上课的时候还是一本正经的。  
两个人认真交谈的时候，北斗侍奉在门外，插不上嘴，觉得自己和那种其乐融融的氛围毫无关系。  
  
「像这样，以柔韧有力的冬青作为主枝……」  
「这种小果子，我们家栅栏外有很多野生的，是叫北美冬青吧？」  
「唔，佐藤先生是从美国来吧？那就是，没错。」  
「真亲切——那么麝香百合呢？」  
「那个作为陪衬枝，插在斜后方，——不，还要再低一点儿，重叠了。」  
北斗在门外听着，房间里百合的香气蝴蝶一般，一阵一阵地扑出来，使他闻了有点儿昏眩。  
  
「到这里？」  
「嗯，差不多正好。至于花苞，还是耸立其上为佳。」  
北斗往里瞥了一眼，见他低眉垂眼扶着那支淡青色的百合花苞，而佐藤用细细的铁丝将花苞缚在其后的冬青之上，二者靠得极近，一个火红，一个雪白，一个横陈，一个纤细，看了伤眼极了。  
就像天然的一瓶花一样，秾丽也有了，寡淡也有了，再容不下多余的一枝。  
青得发白的雪松叶用以遮掩水中隐隐的剑山，低低地浮在水面上，从这个角度看，一点儿瞧不见。  
说是自怜自艾也好吧，北斗真觉得自己甚至不如那一丛匍匐在百合底部的雪松叶，根本好似一根被遗弃在瓶外的花刺，被一阵风嘲弄地扬起，徒然地落在池塘里打圈儿。  
即便落在了水里，也还会像痴人做梦一样地，时常地眷恋着他皮肤的温暖，指尖的花香。  
但是他说：  
「今夜的事你就忘了吧。」  
回忆起来的痛苦比起当下的恼怒更甚，北斗不想去看，又克制不住向他绝望地凝视。  
  
  
姓佐藤的男人有两个月不再上家里来了，北斗虽然因为终于不用看见那张脸而心里松了一口气，看着京本一天天地精神不济，心里倒还比较希望能再见他一面。  
那是个什么人？胆敢遗弃我们京本。  
北斗一想到佐藤，比京本自己还要愤懑不平些。  
「你为什么那副表情，谁又招你了？」京本躺在床上，看他脸上显而易见地流露出不满，心里暗暗好笑。  
他病得躺在床上，心情看起来倒还不错。  
北斗没有答应，反倒想起了别的事，「今晚田中先生的公馆里是不是有宴会？我记得请柬是放在……这儿。」  
橱柜的第三层。  
北斗把靛蓝色的请柬递到他面前。  
「外头冷，又下着雨，你这个样子也去不了，是不是电话和那边说一声？」  
  
他脸色沉静半跪在床边，遵守约定一般，刻意不看自己的眼睛。  
京本一怔。  
「……晚上的宴会，北斗代我去吧。」  
北斗总算抬头看了他一眼。  
「田中先生你也见过的吧？上次在咱们这儿吃过饭的那位。」  
「话说得烫嘴的那位？」  
「是他。」  
京本笑起来，想起当时田中离开之后，他确实就是这么形容人家的。  
「一个人不会怯场？」  
北斗摇头。  
「也是，去了那么多次，都熟门熟路了；北斗也挺喜欢那种热闹的场合的吧？家里是太冷清了，就当是出门散个步，记得早点儿回来。」  
北斗点点头，完全没有表现出任何的不满。  
「我知道了。」  
  
北斗从来没有和他说过自己喜欢那种场合，只是每次他邀自己一同前往，自己从来不会拒绝而已。  
「你不知道，我并不喜欢那样嘈杂的场面，是因为京本去我才去的；京本不在……我也想回家了。」  
北斗独自乘车前往公馆的时候，觉得这念头未免太任性了，而且京本估计永远也不会知道，也就不痛不痒地掐灭了。  
  
到了天黑以后，难得风雨大作，京本躺在床上，就隐隐担心起他来。  
北斗从十几岁开始就一直跟着自己周旋于各种各样的宴会，现在又已成年，饮酒也不成问题了。刚才他递过来请柬的那一瞬间，京本甚至错觉眼前朝夕相对的人有点陌生，简直像是突然长大了一样。  
可是不知怎么就是有点担心，怕他第一次独自赴宴就受到人的奚落，又怕他一个人应付不来那些上流人士不安好心的盘问，甚至怕他在回来的路上不小心摔进泥泞里提着鞋委委屈屈推开门进来，抬起头来直放声大哭的小时候的样子……京本想到那个光景，有点儿坏心眼地期待。  
  
冬天的雷声突然炸响，京本的心也猛地惊动了。  
想起北斗临出门前提醒要吃药，赶紧爬起来去找水喝。  
桌上水壶里的水还是温凉，正好就药。  
吃了药，一看挂钟才八点，京本想他大概还有很长时间才能回来，百无聊赖地开起了灯，想着把白天那盆没来得及调整好的花完成，走近了一看，或许是之前吸水没有做好，最中央的那支大丽菊已然发蔫，枯黄色的花冠病恹恹地垂下，正好在墙角落下一片阴影。  
看着顿生孤苦之感。  
京本哑然，守着一瓶花，听了一宿的风雨声。  
  
直到天色都发亮，远郊的鸡鸣声次第响了，客厅的钟声也响了。  
迟迟没有听到门被拉开的声音。


End file.
